


Fiore

by Korolevich



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cousin Incest, Family Secrets, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korolevich/pseuds/Korolevich
Summary: Modern!AU."Розы обрезают, чтобы они смогли вновь вырасти, будучи готовыми к будущим невзгодам".
Relationships: Giulio di Giuliano de' Medici | Pope Clement VII/Giovanni di Lorenzo de' Medici | Pope Leo X, Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Piero di Lorenzo de' Medici
Kudos: 1





	Fiore

— Конечно же ты здесь, — произнёс Джулио, когда вышел в сад на заднем дворе поместья Медичи. Привычно сидевший в небольшой беседке Джованни, завидев двоюродного брата, сразу расплылся в улыбке, — Что рисуешь? — спросил парень, не особо рассчитывая на ответ. 

Младший сын Лоренцо всегда отвечал неоднозначно, словно сам не до конца понимал, что именно изображал на холсте. Сегодня он что-то черкал карандашом в скетчбуке и стоило Джулио подойти ближе, перевернул страницу, скрывая рисунок от чужих глаз.

— Всего лишь набросок лица, — ответил юноша и нервно провёл рукой по своим кудряшкам, смущённо поджимая губы. Джулио удивлённо вскинул брови и проведя пальцем по экрану телефона, сел напротив.

— Где носит твоего брата?

Улыбка Джованни мгновенно поблекла при упоминании Пьеро. Он видел, как Джулио стал печать кому-то сообщение и было не сложно догадаться кому именно. Устало вздохнув, парень провёл ладонью по лицу и отложил телефон. Джованни видел, как тот волновался. Непутёвый брат все выходные не появлялся дома, но казалось переживал об этом только Джулио, которого такое положение вещей совсем не устраивало. Лоренцо на это только расплывался в улыбке, отказываясь плясать под дудку старшего сына и как-то реагировать на его детские провокации от недостатка внимания. Его внимания не хватало никому, но только Пьеро умудрялся изображать из себя жертву и винить во всём отца.

— Когда он уже поймёт, что Лоренцо плевать на него? Ведёт себя, как капризный ребёнок.

Джованни улыбнулся, и, открыв скетчбук, вновь взял со стола карандаш. Ему было тошно от отношений в их семье. Таких неправильных и запретных на каждом шагу. Его раздражал новый дворецкий Бернарди, который вечно совал нос, куда не следовало. Вечно что-то вынюхивал, чтобы после рассказать Лоренцо.

— С чего ты взял, что папе всё равно на Пьеро? — Джулио задумчиво посмотрел на друга, который уже во всю был поглощен рисованием.

В лице двоюродного брата уже стали проявляться те же правильные черты, что и у его отца. Мягкие и привлекательные, приковывающие к себе чужие взгляды. Такие же ясные синие глаза, как у Лоренцо, казалось заглядывающие в самую душу. 

Пьеро был полной противоположностью Джованни. В его лице уже не было той детской округлости, что всё ещё присутствовала у брата. Лишь чёткие линии и проницательный взгляд тёмных глаз. Он всегда смотрел с опаской или с презрением. Слишком напряжённо и совсем не свойственно шестнадцатилетнему парню.

Джулио сразу понял, что внимание и уважение Лоренцо необходимо было заслужить даже собственным детям. В глубине души ему было жаль Пьеро, с которым мужчина вёл себя слишком холодно, учитывая то, как носился с мальчиком в его раннем детстве. Что-то изменилось между ними и Джулио никак не мог понять что именно. Что так повлияло на Лоренцо, что он настолько отстранился от своего преемника. Он смотрел на Пьеро и словно каждый раз складывал в голове сложный пазл, настолько отстранённым был его взгляд.

Этот несносный мальчишка раздражал Джулио, но вопреки этому, он всё чаще ловил себя на мысли, что думал о Пьеро. Издалека наблюдал за ним, когда перед домом парень катался на скейте: падал, ранил себя и психовал, но всё равно поднимался и упрямо продолжал учиться. 

Раньше улыбку на этом вечно недовольном лице могла вызвать у мальчика только мать, а после её смерти только маленькая Мадалена. Он всегда уделял сестре всё своё внимание, а она, в свою очередь, хотела играть лишь с ним или с папой. Хоть она и забрала своим рождением жизнь Клариче, мужчина не винил её и никогда ни в чём не мог отказать своей дочке.

Увидев на дисплее очередной входящий звонок, Пьеро усмехнулся и отложил телефон. Он приложился ртом к горлышку бутылки, делая глубокий глоток обжигающей жидкости. От громкой музыки закладывало уши и парень прикрыл глаза, чувствуя чужое дыхание на своей шее.

— Выглядишь таким разбитым, — прошептала девушка на ухо Пьеро, запуская руки к нему под футболку и касаясь плоского живота, — Мне нравится.

Парень открыл глаза, слабо вслушиваясь в слова незнакомки. Та медленно огладила линию челюсти и повернула его голову к себе, рассматривая лицо парня. Она мягко коснулась чужих губ пальцем и улыбнулась. Пьеро отвёл взгляд, раздражаясь от прикосновений к своему лицу. Поставив бутылку на пол рядом с креслом, он откинул голову на спинку и шумно выдохнул, стоило длинным ногтям девушки провести по его груди через тонкую ткань. 

— Подожди, — остановил Пьеро, когда ловкие пальцы стали расстёгивать его штаны.

Девушка замерла и подняла взгляд на растрёпанного парня. Тот тяжело дышал и выглядел взволнованным. Ей понравилась неуверенность в его глазах. 

— Невинный, как котёнок.

Скулы Пьеро моментально покраснели от возмущения и смущения. Краем глаза заметив, как экран вновь засветился от входящего звонка, он спихнул с себя девушку и взял в руки телефон. У него уже было несколько пропущенных от чёртового Джулио, а от отца ни одного. Увидев, от кого именно на этот раз был звонок, парень вышел на балкон, подальше от громкой музыки, и сел на пол, приготовившись вслушиваться в каждое слово. В животе предвкушающие потянуло.

— Вызывай такси и езжай домой, — от приказного тона в голосе отца и от выпитого алкоголя, голова пошла кругом и Пьеро прикрыл глаза, шумно выдыхая. Он не должен был так реагировать, но ничего не мог с этим поделать.

— А то что? Ударишь меня? — не дождавшись ответа, парень продолжил, — Ничего ты не сделаешь, а знаешь почему? Потому что для тебя я — никто, пустое место. Да ты даже нормально смотреть на меня не можешь. Ненавижу... я так ненавижу тебя, — Пьеро не заметил, как по щекам побежали несдержанные горячие слёзы. Он задрожал, пытаясь безуспешно взять себя в руки, чтобы Лоренцо не услышал его жалких всхлипов.

— Назови адрес.

Заметив опухшие от слёз глаза и свежие засосы на белой шее, Лоренцо устало выдохнул. Думать об этом, а тем более говорить, не хотелось.

Они ехали в полной тишине, которая буквально вдавливала Пьеро в сиденье возле водителя. Каких-то пол часа назад, он сидел на том балконе и плакал, как девчонка, прежде чем услышал знакомый сигнал отцовской машины. А сейчас его сердце билось, как сумасшедшее от осознания того, что за ним приехал именно папа, а не послал кого-то из своих шестёрок забрать своего неугомонного пьяного сына домой.

Пьеро оторвал взгляд от дороги и украдкой посмотрел на Лоренцо. Тот время от времени хмурил брови, как обычно, полностью погрузившись в собственные мысли. Мальчик посмотрел на пальцы отца, сжимающие руль. У Лоренцо были не по-мужски тонкие запястья, но Пьеро нравилась эта утончённость. Нравилась некая небрежность, но в то же время грациозность в каждом движении. Он признавался себе, что хотел бы до безумия зарыться пальцами в его вьющиеся и такие мягкие на вид волосы. Это было его желанием, которое Пьеро считал ужасно постыдным.

Они остановились на светофоре и юноша испуганно задержал дыхание, наткнувшись на взгляд синих глаз мужчины. Старший Медичи лишь коротко улыбнулся краем губ и стоило загореться зелёному, вновь посмотрел на дорогу. Шумно вдохнув и выдохнув, Пьеро сжал до побеления костяшек руки в кулаки. Сейчас он мечтал поскорей приехать домой и заперевшись у себя в комнате, упасть лицом в подушку. Или несколько раз удариться головой об стену. Лишь бы не думать и не чувствовать.

— Ну что, добился своего? Папочка приехал за тобой на другой конец города и увёз домой. Так заботливо с его стороны.

Джулио ухмыльнулся, наблюдая, как взъерошенный и сонный двоюродный брат, налив себе стакан воды, залпом осушил его. Кинув в ответ презрительный взгляд, Пьеро сел за стол на место Лоренцо, зная, что тот всё равно почти никогда не завтракал с ними. Дворецкий Бруно Бернарди молча наблюдал за развернувшейся сценой, думая о том, что этим невоспитанным мальчишкам слишком много позволялось.

— Чего молчишь? — не отставал Джулио, видя, как парень напротив буквально закипал изнутри, — Это твой брат уговорил его позвонить. Ты остался доволен? 

— Не твоё дело, отвали. 

Мадалена оторвала взгляд от своего телефона и посмотрела на старшего брата. Тот выглядел хуже, чем в прошлый раз, когда она его видела. Девочка до конца не понимала причин такого поведения и ей было больно наблюдать за любимым братом, который постоянно был так подавлен. Пьеро стал часто убегать из дома и пропадать неизвестно где. Он больше не играл с ней и не пускал в свою комнату. Редко улыбался и больше не смеялся. Иногда Мадалена видела, как он катался на своём скейте, что подарила ему мать или сидел в саду возле роз и читал книгу. 

Лоренцо ненавидел эти красные розы, но их любила Клариче. После того, как её не стало, он хотел уничтожить все многочисленные кусты этих цветов, но однажды заметил, как старший сын поднёс к лицу срезанную розу и улыбнулся. Тогда мужчина замер на месте, с болью в сердце осознавая, что уже много лет не видел, чтобы Пьеро улыбался. В тот момент Лоренцо отказался от своей затеи, но и в сад выходить перестал.

Он был далёк от идеала любящего отца, но всегда делал всё, чтобы его семья жила в достатке и ни в чём не нуждалась. Лоренцо старался, как мог, но сердце после смерти жены словно очерствело и больше не поддавалось чувствам. Стало холодным и твёрдым, как и взгляд синих глаз.

— Папа, ты любишь Пьеро?

Увидев, как замер от её вопроса отец, Мадалена прищурилась, искренне не понимая от чего тот так испугался. 

— Конечно люблю, — спустя какое-то время наконец ответил Лоренцо и улыбнулся. Девочка поняла, что папа сказал правду, но его улыбке не поверила.

— Жаль, что он об этом не знает.

Лоренцо понимал, что нужно было начинать посвящать Пьеро в дела семьи, но всё ещё был уверен, что тот не готов к подобному. Его сын слишком неискушён для всей этой грязи, которая связанна с их семейным делом. Он не был слаб, но был по-юношески раним и чувствителен. Старался всеми способами доказать отцу какой он уже взрослый и самостоятельный, но делал только хуже. Лоренцо не хотел разочаровываться. Не хотел видеть восхищённых глаз Пьеро и ощущать, как внутри всё ломалось и крошилось от одного этого преданного взгляда. 

— Когда мы были младше и спали в одной комнате, я часто слышал, как Пьеро звал отца во сне, — произнёс Джованни, от чего Джулио нахмурил брови и, убрав руку с кучерявых волос парня, подложил под голову, — Ты ведь помнишь, что всё началось, когда тебя привели к нам в дом. Папа ударил Пьеро по лицу из-за тебя, помнишь? 

Джулио кивнул, хотя с трудом мог вспомнить тот день. Он помнил только то, что Джулиано Медичи был болезненной темой для Лоренцо и её лучше было лишний раз не затрагивать. 

— Не неси чушь, — фыркнул Джулио и лёг на бок, повернувшись к любовнику лицом, — Разве ты не рад, что тогда я остался с вами?

Он видел, как юный Медичи опустил взгляд, прикрыв своё привычное смущение длинными ресницами, а после и вовсе спрятал своё лицо в подушке. Джованни был по уши влюблён и это читалось в каждой улыбке, адресованной Джулио, который был бы рад ответить ему тем же. Он был бы безумно рад, будь его мысли заняты солнечным и улыбчивым Джованни, а не его вечно недовольным и депрессивным старшим братом.

Сегодня Пьеро исполнялось семнадцать лет и вся семья собралась за столом, чтобы отметить это событие. Закончив с делами, к ним присоединился Лоренцо, чем удивил самого именинника, который уже и не надеялся увидеть отца в этот день. 

— Я не знал, что подарить тому, у кого есть всё, — произнёс мужчина, заставляя Пьеро буквально задержать дыхание и настороженно уставиться на главу семьи, — Поэтому предоставлю тебе право выбора и выполню любое твоё желание, Пьеро.

Все замолчали и посмотрели на парня, который предательски покраснел до самых кончиков ушей. Лоренцо дёрнул бровью, видя, как его сын буквально потерял дар речи от его слов. осознал, что отец только впервые за долгое время назвал его по имени.

— Я, — прочистив горло, Пьеро опустил взгляд в свою тарелку, только сейчас осознавая, что отец впервые за долгое время назвал его по имени.— Мне нужно подумать, что загадать.

Джулио фыркнул, откровенно насмехаясь над двоюродным братом. Под столом его толкнул Джованни и кинул умоляющий взгляд, заставляя успокоиться.

— Безусловно, — бросив короткий взгляд на сына своего брата, ответил Лоренцо.

Поднявшись на второй этаж, Джулио прижал младшего сына Медичи к двери его комнаты. Даже не удосужившись зайти внутрь, он сразу же набросился на искусанные губы юноши, чувствуя слабый привкус крови на языке. Малыш разволновался за брата, подумал Джулио, сжимая тонкую шею Джованни и с удовольствием ощущая под пальцами его зашкаливающий пульс. 

Поднявшись следом по лестнице, Мадалена пискнула и прикрыла рот ладонью, с ужасом наблюдая за происходящим. Вздрогнув от этого звука, парни резко отпрянули друг от друга, но было уже поздно. Девочка сбежала обратно по лестнице вниз.

— Нет, иди в комнату и жди там, — остановил двоюродного брата Джованни, — Я поговорю с ней.

Пьеро был растерян. Это право выбора сбивало с толку. Хотелось так много, но в то же время ничего толкового на ум не приходило. Перед глазами всплыл удивлённый взгляд отца, который наверняка заметил, как он моментально раскраснелся. Чувствуя, что ситуация повторялась, Пьеро, остановившись перед комнатой Лоренцо, прикрыл глаза и, глубоко вдохнув, медленно выдохнул.

— Входи, — услышал он, после того как наконец решился постучать.

Старший Медичи сидел в кресле на другом конце комнаты и включив возле себя лампу, что-то читал. Он сменил белую рубашку, в которой сидел за столом, на чёрную футболку, что была заметно на размер больше. Пьеро в который раз убедился, что мужчине очень шёл чёрный цвет, как и очки. Оторвавшись от чтения Лоренцо взглянул на вошедшего и кивнул сыну сесть в кресло сбоку от себя.

— Ты пришёл озвучить своё желание? — спросил мужчина и отпил что-то со стакана, который всё это время держал в руке. Юноша был уверен, что там был виски, который тот любил пить по вечерам. Он кивнул и сел возле отца, не решаясь смотреть ему в глаза.

Лоренцо отложил раскрытую книгу на стоящий рядом столик, куда так же отправились и очки. Он сделал ещё один глоток, внимательно наблюдая за своим сыном.

— На счёт того, что ты наговорил мне по телефону, — решил начать первым Лоренцо, но его прервали.

— Я был пьян и не знал, о чём говорю.

Мальчик всё же посмотрел на отца, понимая, что в его взгляде должно быть полным полно обиды и недосказанности, но ничего поделать с этим не мог и не хотел. В его душе не было ненависти к отцу. Там царили совершенно иные чувства, которые до безумия пугали его.

Лоренцо нахмурился, недовольный, что ему откровенно лгали.

— Не бойся признаться, тем более, если я это заслужил, — твёрдо сказал он, желая, чтобы сын сказал всё глядя ему в глаза, — Я ведь так и не извинился за то, что тогда ударил тебя. 

— Я не боюсь, — повысив голос, ответил Пьеро и поднялся с кресла, — И не держу зла. 

Приблизившись к всё так же сидевшему отцу, он забрал из его рук стакан и залпом допил остаток виски, чувствуя, как жидкость обожгла горло. Лоренцо посмотрел на пустой стакан из-под виски в его руке и перевёл непонимающий взгляд на замершего перед собой юношу. Пьеро нервно облизал губы и стал между ног отца, чувствуя, как в груди бешено заколотилось сердце от одной только мысли о том, что он собирался сделать.

Волосы отца и правда оказались безумно мягкими и он шумно выдохнул, наслаждаясь возможностью наконец пропустить вьющиеся локоны сквозь пальцы. Ощутив вседозволенность, Пьеро стремительно склонился к губам мужчины, но совершить задуманное ему не дала рука, внезапно сжавшая горло, вынуждая остановиться. 

— Это не смелость, — произнёс Лоренцо, нервно дёрнув уголком губ, так и не улыбнувшись в полной мере, — А безрассудство.

Пьеро сглотнул, чувствуя, как заслезились глаза от нехватки воздуха. Он вцепился в отцовскую руку и с ужасом словил себя на мысли, что был бы не против того, чтобы отец внезапно сломал его шею. Он был бы совсем не против вот так расстаться с жизнью, глядя прямо в эти потемневшие глаза. Лоренцо, словно прочитав мысли, ослабил хватку.

— Пожалуйста, — неожиданно для себя прошептал Пьеро, снова поддаваясь вперёд и опуская взгляд на приоткрытые губы мужчины. Тот свёл брови к переносице.

— О чём ты просишь? — спросил Лоренцо, видя, как скулы мальчика привычно покрылись пятнами румянца. Он не был уверен, что хотел услышать ответ.

Взяв руку отца в свою, Пьеро приложил раскрытую ладонь к своему пылающему лицу и прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как от затылка вдоль позвоночника пробежали мурашки от прикосновения чужих прохладных пальцев к разгорячённой коже. Лоренцо руку не отнял, с любопытством наблюдая за его действиями.

— Хочу быть твоим, — вдруг сказал Пьеро, наконец вызывая на лице мужчины какие-то эмоции. Тот выглядел ошарашенным, а его пальцы на щеке мальчика дрогнули, — Принадлежать тебе одному, — спустя несколько секунд добавил парень и вцепился в запястье отца, нервничая от собственных слов и действий, но дороги назад уже не было.

Лоренцо поражённо смотрел, как его сын завёл руки за спину и с уверенностью опустился перед ним на колени. В его тёмных глазах тлела слепая покорность вперемешку с отчаянием. До конца не осознавая, что творит, мужчина медленно обвёл большим пальцем приоткрытые губы Пьеро и замер на нижней, чувствуя, как тот рвано выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, словно наслаждаясь этим лёгким прикосновением. Лоренцо молча позволил ему скользнуть потемневшим взглядом из-под длинных ресниц по своему телу, скрытому одеждой, думая о том, что запретные чувства, посилившиеся в сердце старшего сына, были его виной. Были его наказанием, а не Пьеро. 

В следующий раз, когда мальчик открыл глаза, его взгляд изменился, став ещё более неузнаваемым. Лоренцо дёрнул бровью, наблюдая, как тот нагло придвинулся ближе.

— Скажи, что любишь меня, — прошептал Пьеро, вглядываясь в родное лицо перед собой и впитывая в себя любые эмоции, которые получалось распознать, — Это моё желание.

Услышав то, что загадал сын, Лоренцо почувствовал себя худшим отцом на свете. 

— Если скажу, ты обещаешь прекратить?

Он не уточнил, что именно, но парень всё равно согласно закивал, безуспешно пытаясь успокоить давным давно сбившееся дыхание. Пьеро боялся услышать эти слова и одновременно безумно желал этого. Почувствовав, как в растрёпанные волосы запустили пальцы и погладили, он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь запахом отца и его едва слышным на коже одеколоном. Наслаждаясь тем, что тот наконец-то обнял его.

— Я люблю тебя так сильно, — поцеловав сына в висок, медленно произнёс Лоренцо, — Одна лишь мысль о том, что ты можешь принадлежать кому-то ещё, просто убивает меня. 

Пьеро шокировано распахнул глаза и задержал дыхание, слыша, как отец устало вздохнул, словно собираясь с мыслями. 

— Поэтому ты уедешь из этого дома. Поступишь в университет в другом городе и каждый раз будешь находить причины, чтобы не приезжать на каникулы. С каждым днём ты всё реже будешь вспоминать обо мне, потому что тебе будет больно, но однажды всё пройдёт. Всегда проходит.

В тот день, когда Пьеро уехал, Лоренцо дал распоряжение срезать все розы в саду на заднем дворе поместья.


End file.
